


nothing lasts forever.

by fouxxes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aha I warned you, Angst, Letter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouxxes/pseuds/fouxxes
Summary: just like what they always say, nothing lasts forever; but the very last letter would make the memories eternal.





	nothing lasts forever.

From: Kim Mingyu  
To: Jeon Wonwoo

Hi, hyung. How you've been? It has been a very long time, hasn't it?  
Truthfully, it is awkward for me to call you hyung again, after all those times I called you with one or two pet names.  
Anyway, I hope you're doing just fine like you used to. I hope you don't catch sickness so easily like you used to, believe me, hyung, it was not just me who felt his heart scattered to pieces when he saw you looking so weak and hurting, but everyone did. Seungcheol hyung, Jeonghan hyung, even Chan. I sincerely hope you'll keep your health steady and treat your body properly. (Not that I'm implying you didn't, I hope you get what I mean)

I know those days I was unable to keep you happy, even at least spare a time for you. I'm not and I won't blame Jun hyung for this. He caught your attention, he was there when I wasn't, and somehow I'm convinced he is your true happiness, it is written on your eyes — they sparkle every single time you see him. I regret it, hyung. I regret that I chose to focus on my life instead on you. I admit that I was truly selfish. 

Also, I want to tell you that I don't live around Seoul anymore. I've moved to Osaka and I'm taking my family with me, probably for the rest of my life, if the company won't send me to another country. How I remember the words you said to me on that one day in winter, that to witness the sakura flowers around Mount Fuji blooming on a spring day is your only dream. If we were still together (this sounds quite selfish and pathetic to be honest) I would take you with me to Osaka. But sadly, you're just someone that I used to know now, and so do I to you. Though there are a lot of things that constantly reminds me of you, hyung. I literally can find a cat or two in every corner, they're all cute and fluffy, for the record. Their behaviours are very similar with yours. And the skyscrapers... it reminds me of the sight from your apartment window. Oddly enough the food here reminds me of you too; they're all containing seafood and I remember clearly your expression when you found out there was a few shrimps on your dish. I guess you'd be very amazed — I even can picture your expression in my mind — that there are a lot of things related with cats. Please note by I mean "a lot" I mean millions of them. Oh it all resembles you a lot, it hurts me.

Lastly, I pray for you and Jun hyung to have all the good things in life, and I wish he won't disappoint you like I did to you. And please, if you don't mind, please tell Minghao that my company is hiring a designer, I think the position will suit him a lot. (I tried to contact him by myself but I guess he has changed his phone number)

See you in another chance, Wonwoo hyung.

Sincerely,  
Mingyu.

 

/crumples the paper/


End file.
